gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Francois Truffaut
François Truffaut has been Emily's best friend since childhood. They met when they were 12 years old and have had many adventures together. Francois is always there when Emily needs him, and often helps her in the restaurant. He has a budding career as hair stylist alongside Sally, so we will happily be seeing more of him in the future! Descriptions I've been best friends with Emily forever! From the moment I helped Emily by doing magic tricks, I knew we were meant to be BFFs. If you're looking for a new look, be sure to stop in at Sally's. Tell her François sent you and she'll give you a good deal! Working with Sally lets me catch up on all the news in Snuggford, but interior design is what I really dream of... Personality Francois is generally kind, cheerful, and witty, but he also tends to be vain and immature. Unlike Emily, he has no qualms with lying and cheating to get his (or Emily's) way. He often gets into trouble on account of his own clumsiness and neglecting to think things through. Delicious - Emily's True Love portrays him as a social butterfly, going out frequently and addressing many of Emily's customers by name. Delicious - Emily's Honeymoon Cruise has him looking very self-absorbed and irresponsible, plotting revenge on a child for upstaging him, although he later sees the error of his ways and tries to make up for it. Despite his flaws, Francois is extremely loyal to Emily and her family and would do almost anything for them. Appearance Francois is a white male with blue or grey eyes, and short, brown hair with side-swept bangs and a goatee. He has a gold stud earring in his left earlobe. He usually dresses in blue jeans and a pink or purple shirt, sometimes accentuated with a blue or purple scarf. Early life 1992 Francois and Emily first met when they were twelve years old. Francois's family is in financial trouble and Emily raises money for them by working in her parents' vegetable garden. Francois helps out by watching Angela and entertaining customers by showing off his Halloween costume. 1996 Francois and Emily are nearing their first high school prom. On prom night, Emily decides to work at the camp ground instead. Francois then goes to prom with Stacy. 2001 Emily and Francois are helping Emily's uncle Antonio in his Italian restaurant. They plan to perfect and market Emily's grandmother's recipe for macaroons, but Emily ultimately sells the recipe to a local factory that is having financial problems. Game appearances Delicious 2 In Francois's debut, he helps Emily out by providing her with decorations for her restaurants, as well as clearing tables for her. However, he refuses to clear the tables after the third restaurant as he still has his own business to run. Delicious - Emily's Tea Garden In addition to offering Emily a decoration catalog, Francois helps her build her tea garden by hiring builders and managing the development. In the tea garden, he entertains customers by playing the panflute. Delicious - Emily's Taste of Fame Francois accompanies Emily to the TV studio. When Emily wants to return to Snuggford, he helps her sneak away. While working at the Snuggford Fair, Francois is injured by having a box of fireworks explode in his face. Luckily, Emily is able to resuscitate him and he makes a speedy recovery. Delicious - Emily's Holiday Season Francois helps Emily to organize her winter party, and supports her through the ups and downs in her relationships with Richard Green and Paul. At the end of the game, the player is given the opportunity to choose which man Emily should end up with - Richard or Paul as boyfriends, or Francois as her best friend. Delicious - Emily's Childhood Memories Francois helps Emily and Angela save their childhood home from bankruptcy. He entertains customers by performing tricks on Emily's old bike. Delicious - Emily's True Love Francois runs Emily's Place while Emily is in Europe. The premium edition adds ten extra levels where the player takes control of Francois as he takes care of the restaurant during Emily's absence. Emily's cat Snuggy gets stuck under the floor of the restaurant after falling into a manhole, and Jimmy breaks open the floor to get Snuggy out. Delicious - Emily's Wonder Wedding Francois is the ring bearer at Emily and Patrick's wedding and Emily's maid of honor. He accidentally loses the rings when a ram eats them, but he is able to retrieve them in time for the wedding. The player may choose if Francois, Kate, or Brigid gets to catch Emily's bridal bouquet. Delicious - Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Francois runs the pool deck on Jimmy's cruise ship. He becomes jealous of a kid, Josh, who beats him in a timed contest. Francois plans to publicly humiliate Josh by making him sit in a chair that would soak him with a bucket of water. Francois changes his mind and sits in the chair himself instead, but everyone at the pool is angry with him. He tries to make up for his actions and Josh eventually forgives him. Delicious - Emily's New Beginning Francois tries to help Emily reel in customers by selling Emily's pies around Snuggford. Delicious - Emily's Home Sweet Home Francois moves back to Snuggford after living in New York for a while. Once again, he helps out by clearing tables. Francois tells Emily that he is working many jobs, looking for something he loves doing. At the end of the game, he becomes Paige's nanny. Delicious - Emily's Hopes and Fears During the summer of the hottest century, Francois goes to the Picnic to help Evelyn. Patrick was on an adventure to find the rare flower, when Paige has gotten the blue spots. He's also helped Emily on a restaurant too, but he doesn't come to Little Creek Hospital. Delicious - Emily's Message in a Bottle When the O'Malley family go on a journey to find Vittorio, he makes a decision to stay in Snuggford or Napoli. Will the story be revealed if Family Reunion is here? Delicious - Emily's Christmas Carol The Family and Friends are going on a Christmas adventure to find the amazing surprises. Except Angela, which is a very busy girl staying in New York, USA, doesn't come with Emily. According to the poster, she decided to build a Christmas tree and place presents. Sally's Salon - Beauty Secrets Francois and Sally Milligan are going on a gossiping adventures. Delicious - Emily's Miracle of Life He also makes a catch-up on Emily's pregnancy. Will the summary be revealed...? Delicious - Emily's Moms vs Dads Francois help Emily with the contest of the Father of The year. Sally's Salon - Kiss and Make-Up Francois is a fourth wall breaker as well the narrator of the game. Fabulous - Angela's True Colors Francois appear in the fourth and sixth episode. He also playable in level 31. The Love Boat - Second Chances Francois and Sally are guest stars for this game. Category:Playable characters Category:Delicious characters Category:Sally's Salon characters Category:Males Category:The Love Boat characters